cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Union of Soviet Socialist Republics
The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics was established on May 1, 2007 by RedCommunist to be the shining light of socialism. Built on the ideas of Marxism, the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics serves as a shining example to socialism and the practical realities of socialism in CyberNations. Here we shall redirect interested members to the appropriate areas and declare the style of government, economics, and foreign affairs of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics. Information Charter and Constitution The Charter outlines the general idea of the USSR and what is asked of joining nations. The Constitution outlines in detail the function of the government and their respective powers. Triumvirate The USSR is run by a Triumvirate of the Premier (Founder), Secretary-General (Elected by the Soviet), and the President of the USSR (Elected by the Supreme Soviet). The Triumvirate holds complete power in the USSR, but is held in check by the Soviet and Supreme Soviet. Soviet The Soviet is the general council of all citizens of the USSR in which laws and acts pass through. The Soviet elects the Secretary-General, one of the triumvirs. Supreme Soviet The Supreme Soviet is made up of the Presidents of the Soviet Socialist Republics and pass laws that affect the Soviet Socialist Republics. The Supreme Soviet is represented in the Triumvirate by the President of the USSR which is elected by the Supreme Soviet. Soviet Socialist Republics These sub-divisions inside the USSR help break down a larger alliance into smaller groups that will help relationships grow and the bonds of socialism to foster. Each Soviet Socialist Republic elects a President who in turn serves in the Supreme Soviet. Red Army The Red Army of the USSR is made up of every Soviet Citizen in attempts to defend the Soviet way of life. Economics The economy of the USSR is one of realistic socialism in Cybernations, a system never attempted in the game. While most other socialist/communist alliances use the theme to attract members, the USSR looks to use the actual system to better the members of the alliance. More information is on the USSR forum pertaining to the theories and practice of socialism in Cybernations. The idea is that of the richer nations giving to the poor to help the alliance advance together while the state helps smaller nations organize their trades and resources. Foreign Affairs The USSR looks for positive relations with alliances of any color and political ideology in Cybernations. The USSR is not anti-imperialistic and will not embargo any alliance based on that common held belief. The USSR, on the other hand, recognizes itself as the only socialist/communist power in Cybernations and the only true path for socialism. The USSR claims all rights to the Cybernations left and asks other socialist alliances to dissolve and merge into the USSR. Type of Members While the USSR will accept any nation with any political and economic ideology, the practice of the USSR is that of a Soviet Socialist Triumvirate and policies will be made on such a system. The USSR looks for real socialist/communist members to help achieve the goal of the USSR and the practice of socialism in Cybernations. The USSR does not wish for "fad" communist or "theme socialist" to join the USSR without understanding the Marxist ideal or even real life political theories surrounding socialism and communism. External links *USSR Forums *USSR Creation Thread Category:Alliances Category:Union of Soviet Socialist Republics Category:Leftism